


An Esper's Birth

by Crosstasia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Post-Mortal Kombat 11, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.





	An Esper's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

Espers were a race of human that became prominent within Earthrealm after Kronika's fall. Their mark was in their eyes, taking some form of blue, regardless of gender or race. When one was born to a normal human Father and an Esper Mother, questions abounded at the sight of her eyes, which were hazel in color.  
  
"Of all the newborn Espers born now, she hasn't realized her power yet?" one Esper male questioned at a secret location.  
  
"Yes," an Esper female confirmed, holding a baby Esper in her arms. "Most of the others were born with blue eyes."  
  
"She was born to a human Father, so are her powers weaker than others?" a second Esper female predicted, this one with darker skin than the others.  
  
"And what about her life?" another Esper male brought up. "Normally, people accept their paths as Espers. Will she want companionship like the recent generation do so far?"  
  
The baby cried in one of the Esper's arms, getting their attention.  
  
"It'll be all right," the first woman assured her.  
  
The woman, clad in blue robes, soon realized something.  
  
"Oh, yes, she needs a name," she pointed out.  
  
"Karen."  
  
The group looked to the Esper Mother, who was lying on a bed, exhausted from childbirth.  
  
"It's a name of elegance. Fitting for her," the newfound Mother noted. "She'll realize her true potential. I know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Espers are Psychokinetics who came to be after Kronika's fall. They are said to have slightly longer lifespans than humans do.  
> -Their mark (or indicator) is their eyes being some color of blue regardless of race or gender. Human-Esper hybrids can have eyes of any color, which has become more prevalent among the generations.  
> -Espers prefer solitude to hone their abilities, though some have found socialization and companionship to be vital in controlling them. It is a point of contention among their kind.  
> -Karen Barrett (FC) is said to be a Human-Esper hybrid.  
> -Espers have portions of Kronika within them, although she is long gone, parts of Kronika's power scattered across the timeline, resulting in their birth.


End file.
